Half-Lunars (3.5e Race)
humans and lunars.]] =Half-Lunar= Personality Half-lunars are calm and cheerful, as their lunar parents. However, the half-lunars are more open and social, as their human parents. They are slow to anger and lack the apathy of their Lunar parents. Half-lunar are more outgoing and personable than their lunar parent and as social and tolerant as human. Lunars tend to be emphatic toward other's feeling and are generally helpful and friendly. Half-lunars, like their lunar parents, often lack passion and tend to be unambitious. Male and female half-lunar have very similar behaviour. Evil half-lunars are cold and effective. They often show apathy but maintain a chilly disposition. They rarely act of pure spite, instead following a greater goal. However, like all races (especially humans), they tend to follow their emotions which often guides them through several types of behavior. Physical Description Half-lunar is a humanoid race and quite similar to humans. Half-lunars of both genders have a very similar physical profile. An average half-lunar tends to be around 5'6" high with females being just slightly taller and thinner than males. Both genders are ambiguous in appearance, half-lunar males are feminine, lacking most masculine traits such as broad shoulders. Females lack womanly curves and appear tomboyish. In fact, both genders are nearly identical at first glance. Half-lunars also draw physical traits from their lunar parents. They tend to be quite slender with fair skin. Peculiarly, mostly among spellcasters, strange sigils appear on their skin under the moonlight. Half-lunars most commonly have black, brown, white or blonde hair. However, the race shows a great diversity in hair color, and practically any color hair is possible. They usually have brown or blue eyes with other colors being very rare. Physiology Half-lunars have thinner frames than humans. Their small ribcages compress their vital organs, although not enough to cause them health problems. Half-lunars also have smaller, less efficient organs, making their daily lives more difficult. Sexual organs are also affected by this trait. Half-lunars have a low fertility rate, especially among females. Their natural affinity for magic has ensured their survival as a race, although most half-lunars are born and raised in human communities. Relations Half-Lunar have good relations with both humans and lunars and they are also sociable enough to have good relations with many other races. They do not try to avoid other races and live among them rather well. Half-lunars are social folk and they often gather large circles of friends. Although some prefer a smaller circle of closer friends. Races able to see through illusions naturally attract the distrust of half-lunars, a genetic trait from their lunar mother (using illusion to remain unseen in society). Alignment Half-Lunars gravitate toward a lawful alignment, many half-lunars are neutral on the good-evil axis thank to their racial carelessness. Lunars usually have honor and respect for the law, but many are also attracted to neutrality thanks to their wanderlust. Overall, half-lunars are rarely chaotic, but more half-lunar are neutral than lawful. Lands Half-lunars in groups tend to create communities around the use of spontaneous-casting magic, the stronger the spell you cast, the bigger your share of the taxes. Half-lunar communities are very different from each other: * The Human-Born: A half-lunar who was born among humans probably doesn't know he is not wholly human. He or she is probably going to spend the rest of their life doing human-like things. Males actually get the crap deal out of this situation. In the iron-age human society, unless you are exceptional, if you are a female you are pretty much the propriety of the men (this doesn't really affect PCs, because PCs are exceptional). The male half-lunar are so un-manly, in the human point of view that he is seen as a weakling nancy-boy. The females will live the basic female life, and probably use their racial charisma to get to the top. However, in human society, the man rules with his fist, and the half-lunar males can't take too much of a punch. So, while the half-lunar woman become the local lord's wife the half-lunar man is being beaten in the street. Half-lunars who develop their magical ability generally fair better; they just set fire to the mugger, or the local lord. * The Tribals: Half-lunars living in a bronze-age styled society. Their society is still pretty primitive. All advancement is made by the use of a magic, which they cannot truly understand. Their technology is quite limited. This type of society tends to be cruel, because if you can't cast spells you aren't of much use for the tribe. So the sorcerers rise within the ranks while the commoners get absolutely nothing. Most tribal communities actually farm, but some may still be hunter-gatherers or nomads. * The Bandit Clan: So, you are cast out from your human village for setting the local lord on fire, or you high-tail it out of the tribal village because you can't set things on fire by pointing at them. From here you have 3 choices: 1)find another home and earn your life honestly, 2)start an adventuring career or 3)turn into an outlaw. Some choose the third option. They often join a bandit clan and tend to survive long in it, especially if they can cast spells. However, the real deal is that half-lunars live much longer than humans. They are thus likely to become leaders of a human bandit clan. Basically, a huge charisma bonus, natural ability to cast spells (even the lowliest half-lunars get cantrips as spell-like abilities). That's how a half-lunar bandit clan starts. Now the half-lunars are in charge of lower ranking humans. Since half-lunars tend to be magic-centric the half-lunar has much more chance to get a promotion than the human who only knows how to swing a sword. So the half-lunars leader promote half-lunar recruits or even give birth to others to carry on the bloodline. Thus, you get a bandit clan akin to the half-lunars tribals, except instead of frail subservient half-lunars, you have humans. Religion Half-Lunar faith is as diversified as humans. They often go with the human's gods or lunar's ancestral worship. Lunars raised by humans are likely to worship human religious deities. Half-lunars tend to adopt other race's spirituality into their own. Thus every half-lunar is said to possess his own religion. Half-lunars are very spiritual, far more than typical humans. Many of them wander the land in search of a higher calling or to enrich one's spirit, not unlike full lunars. Half-lunar communities are likely to adopt the neighboring human community's beliefs. However, some half-lunars worship the lunar race as a whole. Often, they may gather around a lunar artifact, and using it as an object of worship. Culture Gender Half-lunar males and females are very alike, both mentally and physically. The role and rights of males and females really depend in which kind of society the half-lunar was born. A human-born is likely to have the role and rights of the human society they were born in. Tribals and other half-lunar exclusive societies are likely to have gender-equality. Language Half-Lunar speak both Lunar and Common. They may learn any other language and thanks to their human adaptiveness and lunar wanderlust heritage, half-lunars tend to be versatile with languages. A half-lunar innately knows lunar; they never need to learn it. Names Half-Lunar are usually named by their human parent, since lunars don't tend to stick around. However, half-lunar exclusive cultures tend to develop strange names based around their lunar heritage. Example half-lunar names: Zekumah, Makhura, Tyghari, Hezemel, Fhikhadel Racial Traits Half-Lunar * , : Half-Lunar are frail but even more likable than their lunar parents. * ( ) * : Being medium creature, half-lunars have no bonus or penalties. * Half-Lunar base land speed is 30 feet. * Half-Lunar get one bonus feat at first level. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A half-lunar can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions * Darkvision 60 feet. * Androgynous: Half-Lunar ignore any penalties on disguise check for the purpose of disguise in the opposite gender. * Lunar Lineage: For all effects related to race, a half-lunar is considered an lunar. * Spell-Like Ability: 3/day—Lunar may choose 3 cantrips, this choice is permanent. Caster level 1st. The save DC is Charisma-based. * Automatic Languages: Common, Lunar. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: variant, * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Scaling Half-Lunar At 1 HD: * −2 Constitution +4 Charisma: Half-Lunar are frail but even more likable than their lunar parents. * Humanoid (Human) * Medium: Being medium creature, half-lunars have no bonus or penalties. * Half-Lunar base land speed is 30 ft. * Half-Lunar get one bonus feat at first level. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A half-lunar can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions * Darkvision 60 ft. * Androgynous: Half-Lunar ignore any penalties on disguise check for the purpose of disguise in the opposite gender. * Lunar Lineage: For all effects related to race, a half-lunar is considered an lunar. * Spell-Like Ability: 3/day—Lunar may choose 3 cantrips, this choice is permanent. Caster level 1th. The save DC is Charisma-based. * Automatic Languages: Common, Lunar. Bonus Languages: Any except Secret. * Favored Class: Sorcerer variant * Level Adjustment: +0 At 5 HD: Half-Lunar spell-like ability increase to be equal to the half-lunar's HDs. At 7 HD: Gain another bonus feat. At 10 HD: Half-Lunars may now use their spell-like ability at will. May choose one first level spell from the sorcerer spell list and cast it as a spell-like ability 3 time per day. At 14 HD: +2 Charisma Low-Powered Half-Lunar * −2 Constitution +2 Charisma: Half-Lunar are frail but even more likable than their lunar parents. * Humanoid (Human) * Medium: Being medium creature, half-lunars have no bonus or penalties. * Half-Lunar base land speed is 30 ft. * Half-Lunar get one bonus feat at first level. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A half-lunar can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions * Darkvision 60 ft. * Androgynous: Half-Lunar ignore any penalties on disguise check for the purpose of disguise in the opposite gender. * Lunar Lineage: For all effects related to race, a half-lunar is considered an lunar. * Automatic Languages: Common, Lunar. Bonus Languages: Any except Secret. * Favored Class: Sorcerer variant, Bard * Level Adjustment: +0 Second Generation Half-Lunars Second generation half-lunars are effectively half-lunars born from a half-lunar and a human parent. They are tougher than their half-lunar parent but lost some of their otherworldly charisma. They tend to be very similar to human in apparence but very feminine. Silver hair and eyes are rare for 2nd generation half-lunars and the hidden sigils on their skin nearly fully faded out (common half-lunar's sigils only appear in moonlight normally). 2nd Generation Half-Lunars Traits (Ex): These traits are in addition to the half-lunar traits, except where noted. * +2 Charisma (replace half-lunar ability bonus) * Frail: A 2nd generation half-lunars take a -1 penalty to fortitude saves and -1 to all Constitution-based ability and skill check.. * A 2nd generation half-lunar do not possess spell-like ability. * Favored Class: Any. Psionic Half-Lunars Psionic Half-Lunar Traits (Ex): These traits are in addition to the half-lunar traits, except where noted. * -2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +4 Charisma (replace half-lunar ability bonus) * Naturally Psionic: Psionic half-lunar gain 2 bonus power points at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. * Instinctive Psionic Power: A psionic half-lunar can always opt to use Charisma instead of Intelligence as a casting attribute for psionic class or similar classes (such as the telepath). * A psionic half-lunar do not possess spell-like ability. * Favored Class: Psion. Vital Statistics Sample NPCs Related Articles * Half-Lunar Paragon * Half-Lunars Racial Substitution Levels * Lunars * Lunar Paragon ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race